


Blake's Tour

by Greenfrogger



Series: Quinci's Life [2]
Category: The Voice RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Blake had scheduled a tour for the summer of 2016 in late 2015.  Can Adam handle being alone?





	Blake's Tour

Blake had scheduled a short, six-week tour, mostly through the Midwest and Southeast to help promote his new album. The tour was to start a month after the end of The Voice. Obviously the tour was scheduled months before Behati’s untimely passing and he had tried to encourage Adam to come along but Adam refused. He kept telling Blake that he needed to stand up on his own two feet at some time.

Blake knew that Adam wasn’t ready. Blake had given Adam his own room, his own space but he rarely was in that room. From the first day they arrived in Oklahoma, Adam slept with Blake; couldn’t bear to sleep alone. After a scary nightmare about Behati dying because she couldn’t find him in the dark, Adam had to have the bedroom light on when they went to bed. Blake tried turning the light off once, one night after he had the nightmare and Adam had a panic attack. He was able to get Adam to compromise by having a bright night light plug into the wall that he could stare at as he fell asleep with Blake holding him from behind every night.

Blake had invited Adam to come with him on the tour but Adam assured Blake that he wasn’t co-dependent on the Country Bumpkin and would be just fine without him. Days before Blake left, Adam became closed off to Blake; refusing to speak to him; trying to mentally prepare himself to being on his own for a period of time. Blake saw right through this but let Adam do what Adam felt he needed to do in order to survive the separation. Blake thought for sure Adam would beg to come with him at the last minute but Adam was nowhere to be found when Blake left. Blake had an uneasy feeling about leaving but he had to in order not to miss his plane and the concert he had scheduled tonight.

Not even five minutes after Blake’s private plane landed in Cincinnati, Ohio, his phone rang. It was Adam.

“Blake?” Adam was in tears on the other end of the line.

“Adam, buddy,” Blake knew this was going to happen and was concern. “Calm down,” Blake said gently. Once Adam stop crying, Blake continued. “What do you need bud?”

“I’m such a loser but I need you. I can’t do this without you.”

“What can’t you do?”

“I can’t handle being alone. My anxiety right now is through the roof. I thought I could do it but I can’t. I need you.”

“Okay, Adam, breathe buddy,” Blake said and waited for Adam to calm down. “I want you to listen to me - I want you pack some clothes for yourself for like a week, okay. I’m going to find you a plane ride to get you to me. It’ll be okay. I know you’re scared but we’ll get you to me. For a temporary fix, there’s two plaid shirts - red and black and purple and blue that are on my bed that I sprayed my cologne with for you to hang on to and breath in until we’re together. You just sit tight, okay?”  
“Can I lay in your bed?”

“Yeah, sure. You don’t have to ask. You lay with me every night - why with me being gone change anything?”

“Just wasn’t sure.”

“Adam, you just go lay down in bed and snuggle with my shirts until I call you back. I don’t care if you think you can drive, I’m going to find someone to drive you to the airport in Oklahoma; fly you to Cincy, then have my tour bus meet you there and drive you to the arena. Okay, my Rock Star?”

“Okay, Big Country.”

“Oh, and Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too,” and the conversation ended.

One the conversation ended, Blake hollered for John Hipp, who was Blake’s good friend and personal pilot. John agreed to fly back to OKC; drive to Blake’s house and pick up Adam. John had met Adam before so Adam would be at least comfortable and John was happy to comply. Blake explained that the relationship between the two had significantly changed and that Adam would be riled with anxiety when he picked him up. John agreed that he wouldn’t spread fuel on the rumor mill announcing that Blake and Adam were sorta a couple. Country and Rock relationship was complicated enough without trying to categorized it.

Henry Blackmon had been Blake’s tour bus driver since the beginning. He knew Adam as well - meeting him several times when Adam would visit with Blake during various tours. Blake discreetly explained to Henry the situation and how the relationship between he and Adam had changed. He understood and promised to be at the airport when Adam to arrived from Oklahoma.

Blake contacted Adam to let him know what the plan was.

“Blake?” Adam asked cautiously.

“Yeah, what is it?” Blake said back to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“I should have just gone with you but I wanted to show you that I was okay with you gone; except I should have realized I wasn’t; but I wanted to show you that I can handle life without you; but I was just a fool….”

“Adam,” Blake interrupted. “Just stop. It’s okay; you tried,”

Adam interrupted, “No I didn’t try,”

“Adam, stop beating yourself up. I love you and would go to the ends of the Earth to help you. I rather have you with me then away from you. I’m so use to you with me that I don’t think I would sleep well without you in my arms. So stop beating yourself over it.”

“Okay,” Adam sounded defeated.

“Stop beating yourself up. The car will be at the house soon so be ready to go within the next half hour, okay?”

“Okay. Love you and I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you, too.”

The boys said their goodbyes.

Within four hours of the conversation Blake had with his scared best friend was patiently waiting, albeit peacefully sleeping, in Blake’s bed in Blake’s tour bus. Henry told Blake that he hadn’t heard a sound from Adam since he boarded which was unusual for the Rock Star but the look that Adam had, Henry explained, was one of uncertainty and knowing Adam’s recent history understood.

“Thanks Henry,” Blake said. “Unless it’s a dire emergency, I’m not to be disturbed until I come out of that room for the day. I mean anyone and everyone including assistants.”

Henry understood. “Are you the only one on this bus?”

“Yes. At least for tonight. You and John are the only two people who know that Adam is on this bus and right now I aim to keep it that way. If you need to tell me something text me. I’m giving you a direct order to keep everyone off this bus.”

“Yes, sir.” Henry told Blake. Blake knew Henry understood the order before he told him but that way it was out in the open in case one of his assistants wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Locking the door to the bedroom of the tour bus, he saw his beloved Rock Star, curled on his right side, holding onto the plaid shirts like a teddy bear, near his nose so he was able to have the scent of his country star in a feeble attempt to keep calm. It worked well enough that he was calmly sleeping. Blake stripped down to his underwear and white t-shirt and slid his larger frame around his beloved rock star.

Blake noticing how dark it was in the room, brought the lights up to a dim level, knowing, even with Blake, how petrified of the dark Adam was. “I’m here now,” Blake whispered in Adam’s ear. Adam’s body relaxed into Blake’s and Blake wrapped his arms around Adam. “Everything is at peace now; I’ve got ya; no one will take me away from you.”

“Blake?” Adam’s voice was low and gravely.

“Yeah, buddy. It’s me. I’m right here.”

Adam turned around to face Blake and they stared into one another eyes for a few moments.

A few minutes into the stare down, Blake turned on his back and open his arms up for Adam to snuggle up to Blake like he did every night at home. Within minutes, with Blake securely holding Adam, the were asleep.

Adam stayed with Blake throughout the tour. During Blake’s concerts Adam stayed in the tour bus, usually playing games on his phone waiting patiently for Blake’s return. No one would ever know that Adam had been on the tour with Blake. Adam wasn’t in the mood to deal with people whether they were the general public or part of the touring party. And Blake respected his wishes because he would be hounded time and time again about Behati and Blake knew that he still wasn’t on stable ground about losing her. Getting Adam’s trust would take a person a long while to get and right now the only person Adam felt comfortable with was Blake. Not even his own father nor brother did he trust enough to talk about his own personal feelings with.


End file.
